Sweet Revenge
by Kira the Bones girl
Summary: Booth went after Pelant on his own. Then something bad happens to him. Then Brennan goes after Pelant and discovers what has happened to Booth.


A group of young teenagers are messing around in an ally, one of them trips over which seems like a twig. But it was a bone, he lands about 2cm above a skull of some sort. And screams, he jumps up and runs away followed by his friends. Booth and Brennan were called to the scene, with the rest of the team. Hodgins arrives totally unaware of what he is doing, and Angela asks him for the tools. Hodgins stood there mind of his own. 'You forgot the tools didn't you?' Angela shook her head. 'Yes I forgot the tools' 'Well I suggest you and Angela go and fetch the tools.' Brennan suggested. 'While me and Booth stay here and examine the bones' 'Ok then' Angela and Hodgins said. 'Come on Angela' Hodgins said. They both left the scene.

It had been 1 hour since Angela and Hodgins left, 'They should have got back by now, what's taking them so long?' Booth sighed. 'Speak of the devil.' Brennan said with a bit of anger. 'Sorry, we got held up.' Angela apologised, 'What took you so long then?' Booth asked. Angela and Hodgins looked to the floor and didn't say a word. 'Oh!' Booth said surprised. 'Come on let's take this body back to the lab' Brennan interrupted. 'Yes that's do that.' Hodgins said.

'The body was lead there for approximately 3 days.' Brennan said. 'By the shape of the pelvis, it was a male, in his mid-thirties.' Booth comes in. 'Wow that stinks' 'You'll get used to it Booth, we already have.' Brennan said. 'We have?' Zak asked. 'So…what happened to this guy then?' Booth asked. 'Well by the shape of the radus, he was-' Brennan got interrupted by Hodgins. 'He was shot' 'Thank you Dr. Hodgins' Brennan said with her arms crossed and gave a sigh. 'Can I finish?' Hodgins asked. 'Yes you may. Continue' Brennan said. 'Anyway he was shot by a Sniper and-' How can you tell?' Booth asked. 'Well-' Hodgins got interrupted again. 'I found a match.' Angela came strolling in putting the match on the computer screen. 'Fine-fine just ignore me!' Hodgins was getting inpatient, and ran out of the room. 'What's got into him?' Angela asked Brennan. 'Booth kept interrupting him, so he got annoyed.' Booth shook his head. 'Not just me, you also Bones' Brennan glared at Booth. 'Yes also me' 'Anyway, the victim was identified as Stanley Colins. An FBI agent.' Booth was surprised. 'Why would a FBI agent be murdered? The FBI are especially trained.' Booth left. 'What got into him?' Angela asked. 'That's twice you asked that Angela.'

Booth went to the airport to pick up his son, as he is staying for the week. 'Hey Dad' Parker said. 'Hey how was your flight?' Booth asked 'Tiring, and boring. I had to sit next to an old lady, which wouldn't stop snoring. And it was absolutely boring' Parker said. 'I was there too son.' Booth said. 'What do you mean Dad?' Parker was confused. 'Well, when I was your age I went on a aeroplane on my own to visit my grandfather, and I had to sit next to an old lady.' Booth said. 'Oh I understand.' Parker said. Booth's phone rang. 'I'll leave you for a second.' Parker left the room. 'Booth' Booth answered the phone. 'We need you to interview someone.' Brennan told Booth. 'Um…I can't right at this second Bones.' Booth answered Brennan. Brennan was confused. 'W-why? It's your job to interview.' 'Well if you didn't know, Parker is over. So I can't' Booth hangs up. 'Who was that Dad?' Parker asked 'Oh its, Bones. She wants me to come in to interview someone.' 'You should go Dad.' Parker insisted. 'Why? I want to spend time with my bud' Booth said. Parker shook his head 'Go Dad! I can stay with Max' Parker said. Booth thought for a second. 'Fine, I'll go.' Booth left. 'Thank you. Now he can actually earn some money for once' Parker sighed and played on his Xbox right away.

Booth arrives the Jeffersonian and Brennan greets him with her angry look on her face and her arms crossed. 'Oh what have I done now, Bones?' Booth asked. 'Well first you hung up on me and second you didn't come when I asked.' Brennan added. 'Well I got caught up.' Booth replied. 'What were you doing?' Brennan asked. 'I was with Parker. Now I am going to go to the interviewee.' Booth said. 'Oh, ok then.' Brennan understood. Booth went off.

Booth entered the interview room. When he saw the interviewee he realised who it was. It was Pelant. 'Hello Booth.' Pelant greeted. 'Pelant.' Booth replied. Why do you think I caused the crime then Booth?' Pelant asked. 'I ask the questions Pelant. Not you.' Booth told Pelant. 'I won't answer your questions until you answer mine first.' Pelant replied. 'Fine, we think its you because you had killed people constantly. So that's why we think its you.' Booth answered 'But it might not be me. That's the question. Did I kill him or not?' Pelant said while he was smiling. 'You are going into custody until we figure out if it was you.' Booth took Pelant to custody.

Booth and Brennan were having a second look at the corpse. 'Booth, come and look at this.' Brennan called Booth. 'What is it?' Booth asked. 'It was Pelant, he killed Stanley.' Brennan confessed and looked at Booth. Soon Brennan's phone rang 'Brennan' After a few seconds Brennan hangs up. 'Who was it Bones?' Booth asked. 'The police, they say that Pelant has escaped from prison.' Brennan and Booth were both in shock. 'How did you know that it was Pelant that had killed Stanley?' Booth asked with a bit on anxiety in his voice. 'Isn't it obvious Booth?' Brennan answered.

That evening without anyone knowing. Not even Brennan, Booth went after Pelant. He's going where most murderers hide. The abandoned warehouse. Booth was armed with his Sniper Rifle. 'Booth, I thought I might find you in here.' A voice shouted to Booth. 'Where are you Pelant?' Booth knew it was Pelant. 'I'm pretty much where I want to be.' Pelant answered smiling. 'Come on Pelant, I'm not afraid. Tell me where you -' A loud bang was echoed through out the whole warehouse. Booth was shot. There was blood that lead to his body. 'Ha ha' Pelant laughed. Booth was struggling to breath and move. 'I am now leaving you here to die.' Pelant left and took Booth's Sniper Rifle with him. 'Must-get-the-phone-' Booth struggled to get his phone out of his pocket but luckily managed to get Brennan's contact up to call, his phone started to ring. 'Booth where are you?' Brennan sounded worried. 'Help-me-Bones' Booth struggled. 'Booth, Booth where are you? Booth?' Brennan panicked and called Angela. 'Ang, can you track this signal to find where Booth is?' 'Ok sweetie, I will try and do it as fast as I can.' Angela replied. 'Booth if you can hear me. I'm on my way to find you. Just hang on.' Brennan spoke across the phone and hung up. But Booth didn't hear what Brennan said. 'Got it. Sweetie he's in the abandoned warehouse.' Angela told Brennan. 'Ok thanks Angela.' Brennan thanked.

Brennan was on her way to the warehouse. Half-way she had bumped into Hodgins. 'Hodgins what are you doing out at this hour?' Brennan asked. 'I was thinking the same thing. I'm going to visit Angela.' Hodgins replied. 'I'm going to the store. To-to get some groceries. Anyway have fun Hodgins.' Brennan said. They carried on going there separate ways. Brennan entered the warehouse and found Booth lying on the cold ground, he was still as stone. Brennan called 911 for Ambulance. The ambulance came and picked them both up. And rushed to the hospital.

Booth wakes up. 'What-what happened?' Booth woke up confused. 'You got shot in the shoulder, by Pelant.' Brennan told Booth. 'How? Where am I?' Booth had more than enough questions that needed answering. 'You are in hospital.' Brennan replied. 'I…I don't belong here. Get me out of this horrid place.' Booth ordered. 'You're staying here in care of these doctors.' Brennan told him. 'I'm not staying here.' Booth was determined to get out. 'If you want I could go and ask when you can leave?' Brennan asked. 'Yes you do that.' Booth agreed. 'I'll go and ask.' Brennan left. Booth was waiting for at least 15 minutes. 'Bones!?' Booth shouted. He has now waited for 1 hour. 'What was Bones doing? Where had she gone?' Booth was asking himself.

Brennan went to the abandoned warehouse. 'Hello Temperance.' Pelant shouted down to Brennan. 'Pelant, where are you?' Brennan asked. 'Here, how's your partner doing?' Pelant asked. 'Coping, why did you shoot him Pelant?' Brennan asked. 'Well I wanted revenge. For when he shot me in the face. How did you feel Temperance?' Pelant asked. Brennan thought about it for a minute. 'Well, I felt worried and scared' Brennan owned up. 'I see. Would you like to join him?' Pelant asked? 'What?' Brennan said. Another gunshot echoed the warehouse. Brennan got shot. Pelant ran off. This time Brennan phoned Max. 'Dad-help-me-I'm in a abandoned-warehouse-' Max was worried. Then Max phoned Booth. 'Booth' Booth answered the phone. 'Tempe got shot.' Max said. 'What? Where is she?' Booth was also worried. 'Um, I think she said she was in an abandoned thingy.' Max told Booth. 'The same place where I got shot.' Booth mumbled. 'What was that Booth?' Max asked trying to figure out what he said. 'Oh, uh nothing.' Booth said. 'Booth, stay there and call the team and back up to go to the abandoned thingy.' Max told Booth. 'Yes sure, but I'm coming as well.' Booth demanded. 'No Booth your staying in the hospital where the doctors can keep you safe. And that's an order.' Max ordered Booth. 'Fine-.' Booth had no choice and sighed.

'Your going to be ok Tempe, stay alive.' Max's voice was fading away. 'Bones? Wake up! Can you hear me Bones?' Booth was trying to awaken Brennan. 'Booth?' Brennan said calmly. 'Thank god your alright!' Max and Booth were full of joy. Booth's phone rang. 'Booth, ok I'm on my way. Sorry guys I have to go for a sec.' Booth said and went out of the building. 'Booth.' Brennan tried to call Booth, but no use. 'Where is he going?' Max thought to himself. 20 minutes later Booth returned. 'Where did you go?' Max asked. 'Bones? You know the dent on your badge?' Booth asked Brennan. 'There's a dent? Then yes.' Brennan said. 'That dent had saved everyone.' Booth smiled. 'What do you mean Booth?' Brennan asked. 'Pelant shot two bullets. One met the target the other didn't. one of the bullets hit you. But the other had got Pelant in the chest.' Booth announced. Booth, Brennan and Max were filled with joy as now the serial killer is now done for.


End file.
